


A robbery gone wrong..or right?

by Gepardo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/pseuds/Gepardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothingeverlost prompted: Alice/Jefferson, old west</p>
            </blockquote>





	A robbery gone wrong..or right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingeverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/gifts).



They had been trying to steal the same coach, she playing the innocent damsel, lost in the desert route, and him learning all possible routes they took.

Imagine Mad Hatter Jeff’s surprise when he open up the coach’s door and found himself not with just a terrified jeweler, but a brilliant woman holding a gun to said man’s head. The only thing that crossed his mind before he was kick squared in the head by Alice “The Duchess” Pleasance, were that never meeting someone with eyes that particular shade of blue before, unbeknownst that a similar thought crossed the Duchess’s mind.

 

—————

Jefferson groaned as he felt something licking his face. "..Rum, stop it." He muttered, slowly opening his eyes to come face to face with a black horse.

"…..You are not Rum." He accused as if he had woken up next to a different harlot then he gone to bed with. The horse snorted at him and stepped away. The carriage was overturned, and the scent of blood lingering around. The jeweler was dead, as was the driver, but then again, he had killed the driver. That wasn’t that much of a surprise. That he, himself, was left alive, that was a bit of a surprise. The Duchess was a ruthless little thing when it came to such manners. He looked into the carriage at the dead body, he certainly felt sorry for whoever had to tell this man’s sister about what happen to him and the jewels he was bringing to the wedding. Oh well. Not his problem.

He looked around, both horses that had been pulling the coach were walking around, cut loose from the wreckage…and there was no much else. Just miles of desert at each side of him. “Wait…" The horses paused, giving their attention to the odd two-legged being. "……..one.." He pointed at the one who had waken him up. “And..two…" He pointed at the other. “That can’t be right…"

He counted again, and then trice more, but still came up with just two horses. "………………..THAT WITCH STOLE MY HORSE!" He finally exclaimed, glaring at either side of the road. “She stole my horse! How dare she steal a man’s horse and not have the decency to kill him and spare him his ego!" He grabbed at his head to gain his hat to throw down, but just found air there.

The silence became deadly then as he stared around. “No..no…no..NO!" He kicked the carriage. “My hat as well?! Have she no shame?! My horse and my hat?! What else!" He threw his arms up and look at the horses, expecting answer, but all he got were calculating looks that told him they were thinking of running from him. "…………….she took my guns too, didn’t she?"

That’s when one of the horses bolted, quick to be follow by the other, had it’s harness had not been tangle in the hands of a madman. “Oh no…no..you are helping me capture that little girl and get back my mother’s guns, my father’s hat and my god damn horse." 

The horse was scare, he didn’t know what the mad two-legged thing was talking about, but he was scared. 

—————————

Alice was happily dining in a rented room when the door was almost kicked off it hinges and a man, cover more in mud and dirt then clothes, stepped in and glared at her, gripping at one end of her table. “You. Stole. My. Rum."

"I beg your pardon, I stole no one’s flask." She spoke politely, but obviously miff at having her meal interrupted.

"What? No." He moved away, shaking his head. “No, I mean, my horse. you stole my horse, Rum….and my hat!" He pointed accusingly. "……..and my guns too! I am lucky I wake up dressed, least you stole a peek at me!"

"You named your horse after an alcohol?"

"Yes, the one before him was named Gin, now where is Rum?!"

"You mean Goldie…" She giggled softly. 

Jefferson dropped on the seat across from her and stared with a bewilder expression on his face. “You named my horse Goldie…"

"Well, I tried, but he won’t respond to it. Silly creature has a temper." Alice smiled, folding her hands onto her lap and getting a better grip on her gun.

"…right…" The madman nodded. “Well, I just want my things back. The hat, the horse, who is named Rum, not Goldie…and my guns… specifically, the empty one on your lap."

"What?" 

"Black handles, gold inscription, and quiet empty…" Jefferson smirked, letting the bullets fall onto the table. “I was here when you left to order your food.."

Her eyes widen a bit. “If you were here, why didn’t you-"

"Take my things and leave?" He smiled widely. “Well…I couldn’t find one thing….my underwear….or do you think I didn’t notice?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

Alice blushed, but smirked at him. "…I am wearing it."

His jaw went slacked for a moment. Well..this was going to be interesting.


End file.
